forced love
by tumtumetje
Summary: Hinata and sasuke are put in a arranged marriage, but sasuke doesnt seem to mind he finds teasing hinata suprisingly fun and hinata tries to do anything to get out of this agreement


**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto or any of the characters, because if i did sasuke and hinata would so be together right now and most of the guys would be half naked most of the time.**

* * *

It was a beautifel sunny day and Hinata was enjoyng to it fullest sitting in the garden and enjoying the breeze and the sun on her skin. Untill she heard her father yell.

''hinata!''

''y-yes F-father''

''Will you hurry up or else we will be late for the uchiha diner again. Just because there uchiha doesnt mean we should sink to there level''

''u-chi-ha di-dinner? But d-didnt we h-have d-dinner a-at the u-uchihas y-yesterday''

''You stupid girl didnt i tell you we would also join them for have dinner today. You really are useless if you cant even remember something i only told you only yesterday''

Hinata looked down to avoid the scrutinzing look her father gave me and eventhough she was used to her father harsh world the still stung her every time

''s-sorry F-father''

''And stop stuttering, and you beter behave at the uchiha and do not disgrace the hyuuga name. Do you understand''

Afraid her father would critize her stuttering again hinata only nodded her head.

''Good now get yourself ready and wear something decent''

Hinata nodded her head again and went to her room

she stood in front of her closet and debated with herself for what she would wear _'i have to choose something good so i dont dissapoint father again' _eventhough hinata's father never treated her like a father should treat his daugther, hinata still did her best to make her father proud. She didnt want to dissapoint her father again so she has to pick out the perfect outfit.

Just then hanabi walked in.

''What are you doing sis''

''oh h-hey hanabi i'm j-just trying to p-pick a outfit f-for the uchiha d-dinner''

''uchihadinner? But didnt we already have dinner at the uchiha's yesterday''

''yes but f-father says we w-wil also have d-dinner with t-them today. Can you h-help me chose out a o-outfit, i d-dont want t- d-dissapoint f-father again''

Hanabi looked at her sister with loving eyes, she really loved her sister, and couldn't stand it when their father acted like this towards hinata. Just thinking about it could make her blood boil, but she didnt want to make hinata upset so she said nothing about it. Instead she smiled and answerd her sister

''Ofcourse i will help you pick out a outfit''

''Thank you'' hinata said with a beautiful smile

''Alright lets see, a uchiha dinner, oke you cant wear the same thing you wore yesterday, it has to be ellagant but also casual, show off your curves but not to much because that would be improper. So it has to be a dress''

''A dress?! why does it has to be a dress?''

''Because i like seeing you in a dress since you hardly ever wear dresses''

hinata giggeld ''I like my s-sweaters there c-comfortabel''

''You really are hopeless'' hanabi smiled

''Ahh! I found the perfect dress"

hanabi pulled out a cute pink dress that reached just above her knees, with short sleeves and a black bow at her waist.

"If you wear this with these black high heels you're gonna make everbody jealous' though if you would show more of you curves on a daily bases you would always look hot"

hinata blushed "h-hanabiii''

''What its the truth, just hurry up and put it on i think father is already waiting for you''

''a-alright, wait a-arent you a-also going to the d-dinner''

''I dont think so father didnt say anything''

''S-so i-im going to the u-uchiha dinner a-alone''

''Wel not alone father wil be there with you, but i guess going alone would actually be better than going with father''

''h-hanabi you s-shouldnt say s-stuff like that'' hinata said trying to sound strict but since its hinata it was more funny.

so hanabi laughed ''alright alright i wont do it again, besides you have to hot uchihas with you at dinner''

hinata blushed agian ''hanabii!''

''alright alright now will you hurry and change your clothes''

''y-yes as soon as y-you get out my r-room''

''haha alright just hurry up''

So hinata put on her dress and her shoes brushed her hair and went downstairs to see her father already waiting for her.

''finally'' he looked at hinata, and hinata could feel his eyes evaluate her which made hinata expremely nervous so she swallowed her fear and asked her father.

''d-do i l-look o-oke f-father''

''hmph its good enough for those uchiha's''. And he walked out of the door and to the car.

hinata smiled she was happy she didnt dissapoint her father and followed her father, when they were in the car hinata tried to find some courage because she wanted to know why neji en hanabi didnt join them for dinner this time. she took a deep breath and asked

''F-father why a-arent neji a-and h-hanbi j-joining us to the u-uchiha d-dinner?''

her father sighed ''because i didnt want them to be ther, and stop stuttering its annoying me''

hinata took a deep breath and said ''Yes father'' and she was glad she didnt stutter.

after a nervewracking car ride they finally arrived at the uchiha mansion and the knocked at the door and heard someone coming to open the door, the door opened slowly and there stood...

* * *

**Wel that was the first chapter of my very first fanfiction i hope you guess enjoyed i apologize in advance for potentially grammar and spelling mistakes and please review**

**reviews wil make me happ**y


End file.
